


Congratulations in Order

by Shae_C



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Bull is scared to ask for what he wants, Dorian is afraid it won't be real, Found Families, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, The Chargers are Bull's ducklings and they've adopted Dorian as one of their own, The Chargers are doing their best but it's not easy with these two idiots, light angst very happy ending, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Bull had the perfect proposal plan for Dorian. Unfortunately he didn't get around to it before his Chargers got around to congratulating the mage.
Relationships: Background Skinner/Dalish - Relationship, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 22
Kudos: 175





	Congratulations in Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dichotomous_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichotomous_Dragon/gifts).



> It's not Christmas yet but I wanted to give you your present early. You're an amazing person and a wonderful friend, Dee. I can't tell you how happy I am to know you and I hope you have an amazing holiday season and the best year ever.

“Excuse me?!” Dorian choked on his beer, slamming the tankard down as he stared at the Chargers.

It had started off as a relatively uneventful night up until this point. Maryden was singing, chatter was constant, the smell of food and drink was in the air, and the Chargers, minus Bull, were in their usual spot at day's end. They had been goading each other on in various ways when they'd seen him and pulled him into their gathering. It wasn't an unusual sight to see them so boisterous after a fight, but there was something different about it this time. Dorian had found out what after being slapped on the back multiple times and two key words were uttered.

Now that it became clear he'd had no idea why those congratulations were in order, every sound and other sense seemed to fade away till they were left in a tangle of heavy silence. The six faces staring back at him now were growing paler as their collective expressions went from stunned confusion to dawning horror.

Stitches was the first who remembered how to speak.

“We uh...said congratulations on...the thing...”

“The thing? That's what you're all calling it now? The Thing?! As if I'd forget?” Dorian's tone was more frantic than angry and he could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest it hurt.

“No, no, it's...well what do you think we said? Maybe you heard it wrong?” the healer was clutching at desperate straws, but everyone knew Dorian hadn't misheard them. The universe, even the Maker himself, wasn't that kind.

“Unless 'engagement' and 'wedding' mean very different things in the South then no. I didn't mishear you. Perhaps it was you all that misspoke.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and suddenly he realized how much he didn't want that to be the case. Vishante Kaffas, Bull wanted to marry him. That wasn't something Dorian wanted to be a misunderstanding. He wanted it to be real. It almost carried it's own pain to realize how much he wanted it and his breathing seemed to halt.

The Chargers all looked at each other as if silently weighing up their options. Finally Krem broke the renewed silence with a dismayed groan.

“That idiot.” Krem ran his hands down his face, muttering Tevene curses under his breath. “He told us last night he was going to ask you first thing this morning. Dorian...shit I'm sorry we thought he'd already did it.” it was a rare apology and if Dorian had been in any other frame of mind he'd have reveled in it. For now he could only remember to try and take air in again.

“You looked so happy.” Dalish offered a sheepish shrug. “We thought you know...that was why.”

“He probably just wanted it to be more special than first thing in the morning. Give you both a chance to wake up and clean your teeth or shit.” Skinner offered, the genuine nature of her helpful attempt only making it worse.

Grim grunted out something like agreement and Stitches heaved a sigh, but nodded all the same.

“It's not like he changed his mind because he didn't do it yet.” Rocky added; prompting painful punches in both arms from Skinner and Krem.

“I hadn't thought of that outcome Rocky, but thank you for that insight.” Dorian huffed, his stomach tightening at the same time. The truth was he had been thinking that. Bull always followed through when he said he'd do something no matter how foolish or vulgar it sounded. What had stopped him this time? It wasn't as if Dorian wasn't aware of the affects alcohol could have on someone's mind. Maybe Bull said it in a drunken haze and his men had taken it as fact. Maybe it was a joke and they had misunderstood marriage was the punchline. He didn't know. Logically he knew none of that fit in with the man Bull was, but logic was currently taking a beating by every emotion he had.

“Dorian,” the voice belonged to Krem, but he was ignored as Dorian stood suddenly hands slapping the table.

“I believe this calls for stronger alcohol. Excuse me.” he pulled away from the table pushing past the mercenaries as he walked towards the bar in a daze.

He shouldn't care this much about it. It wasn't as if he ever expected this even after their relationship moved beyond solely physical pleasure. A Tal-Vassoth Qunari and a Tevinter Altus Mage getting married. It sounded like an ending Varric would cook up for one of his ridiculous stories. Still the weight of caring sat like a stone in his stomach as he tried to piece together this mess. Bull had seemed a bit different this morning, but not in a bad way. Dorian had woken up to soft kisses on his neck and when fully aware, a fuck that left him sore and wanting another go. There was breakfast in bed too, or would have been if the syrup and food hadn't found its way into being eaten off of various body parts.

_“Still counts as breakfast in bed, Kadan. We're just using different plates.”_ Bull's laugh had shook the whole bed and Dorian alike when he was pinned down. A declaration of love whispered hotly against his ear. It seemed like something else was coming after that, but there was nothing. When questioned Bull just said he loved him again then soon after they were forced from bed by the needs of the day.

Had Bull been about to ask him then? What had stopped him?

“You gonna order something or just...” Cabot's intrusion into Dorian's thoughts was cut off by a small knife suddenly flying through the air and piercing the bar with a dull thunk.

The dwarve's eyes grew dark towards Skinner.

“That's going on your tab!” Cabot growled.

There was a piece of paper attached to the handle. The hastily scrawled note was addressed to Dorian and his eyebrow raised as he read the contents.

_'Get out of sight. Dalish saw Bull coming, we'll find out what's up.'_ the writing was almost eligible, but he got the message, quickly moving from the bar to stand behind the wooden stairs.

As soon as Bull entered, the chargers greeted him with loud cheers and whoops. Some of the conversation was drowned in the tavern's overall chaos, but there were a few bits he caught.

“How'd it go, Chief?”

“You're gonna have to keep Varric from taking notes at the wedding.”

“Did you cry? I bet you cried!”

The next part was lost to another wave of noise and it didn't help Dorian was standing closer to Maryden while she sang.

Dorian focused just a bit of magic to his ears expanding his ability to hear and then winced as soon as he did at the volume.

“What do you mean you didn't ask him?!” all the distress from earlier swelled up in Dalish's voice and she looked close to shaking the giant qunari.

“I...”

“Do you have to kill a dragon before you ask him?” Krem's prodded.

“That couldn't hurt.” Bull muttered.

“You were so excited last night. If you'd needed something for a hangover I could have given you a potion.” Stitches said matter of fact and Grim added a grunt.

“It wasn't...”

Dorian almost felt bad for how it seemed Bull was being ganged up on, but he had a feeling the more they kept Bull on the defensive the better hidden their own guilt was. Finally though it seemed one of them hit on the real issue and Dorian's chest tightened.

“Didn't think he'd say yes did you?” Rocky was blunt as ever and there was a hiss of breath from everyone as if they'd all suspected.

“You didn't have to put it like that you know.” Bull snorted before his voice dropped. “Can't say the thought didn't cross my mind.”

All the voices became quieter after that and Dorian felt a pained smile cross his face. The idea that he'd say no was nonsense, but he remembered just how shaky Bull's voice had once been when he wanted to 'talk about his feelings.' Dorian had been shaking too. He was shaking now as they reached another step in what this had become and staying hidden right now was the hardest thing he'd done in years.

_'Amatus, you truly are an idiot.'_ he mentally scolded. _'But so am I.'_

“You have to ask him, Chief.” Krem's voice had a gentler edge as he shook his head.

“Not sure this is the right time is all.” Bull sighed.

“Your timing is shit enough if you wait to long it'll happen in the middle of fighting a giant or magic tree.” Skinner countered, drawing a few soft laughs.

“If it's a dragon that'd sound pretty damn romantic to me.” Bull chuckled, but it lacked any of his usual mirth.

“We've established you're an idiot, Bull. You don't need to keep confirming it.” the eyeroll was almost audible in Krem's voice and the smack upside his head only served to earn Bull a cheeky grin.

“You're all so supportive. I'm touched.” Bull groused as he picked up one of the fuller tankards of ale and took a large drink.

“You know if you don't it's going to make you miserable. Besides he was the one that went out and got the dragon's tooth right? What kind of man kills a dragon for someone he's going to say no to marrying?” Dalish reasoned.

“That's not...you know...you all...” the qunari's argument fell flat as he set the drink down with a defeated thunk. “Guess that is a point.”

Dorian wasn't sure how long he stood in place listening to the conversation, but by the end of it everything seemed to be settled.

The sound of Bull's chair skidding back as he stood suddenly echoed throughout the tavern.

“We do anymore of this talking crap and you're all going to have to start hitting me with a stick.”

“Why wasn't that an option before we started talking?” Skinner laughed and Dorian heard Dalish hit Bull with her staff as more laughter and other punches joined in.

“Alright, alright you crazy assholes. I get it. I'll ask him. Tonight. Right now. Just have to find him first.” Bull relented and there were several suggestions of where Dorian might be. Finally it seemed the vault library was the settled on destination. Once Dorian was sure Bull had left he nearly sprang for the door to try and get there first going the roundabout way. He would have too if he hadn't been rudely caught by the back of his collar and jerked backwards nearly off his feet by Krem.

“Slow down! We have another problem now!” the lieutenant pulled him further back and Dorian all but stumbled into an open chair.

“I believe it's you detaining me!” he was pushed back when he tried to stand up. He assumed he was in for one last shovel talk when his curses were cut off before they left his mouth.

“He's going to know we told you.” Krem stated raising his voice to try and get Dorian to refocus.

“Andrastes tits, it's not as if I'm going to tell him. “Yes, Bull, I'd love to marry you, oh by the way your men decided to spoil your surprise.” Dorian rolled his eyes.

“That means you're saying yes?” Dalish beamed and everyone, save Skinner, gave her a slightly deadpan look.

“That was the plan, ill thought as it might be.” Dorian snorted. “Speaking of...”

“Look before you go we just have to make sure that you can actually be surprised.” Krem caught Dorian by the shoulder when he tried to stand again. “Bull's been planning this thing for months and the last thing we want is for it to blow up in his face. The only reason he didn't know something happened is he was to busy kicking himself.”

Dorian held up his hand, massaging between his eyes with the other. He swore he could feel a migraine coming on. Though if he intended to say yes, he reasoned he should probably get used to that feeling. He was going to be spending more time around Bull's brood after all.

“We could knock him on the back of the head? Daze him a bit to block all this out?” Rocky suggested and Dorian turned to look at the dwarf with pure indignation.

“Rocky, we're not hitting him over the head.” Krem stated flatly.

“What if we got Cole to make him forget? Just touch him and poof? All gone?” Skinner suggested and Dorian face palmed.

“Yes, what a brilliant idea. Do let an unstable spirit from the fade mess around in a mage's head. That's never had dire consequences.” Dorian snapped only to be kicked lightly in the side from where Dalish sat.

“It was just a suggestion. No need to get testy.” she glared in her lover's defense.

“We're not getting Cole and we're not hitting him in the head. Or anywhere else, Skinner.” Krem sent the elf a side eyed look before focusing back on Dorian. “Bull picks up on more than most people, but you can still get some things by him if you try.”

“You're speaking from experience?”

“None you're gonna hear about, Pavus,” Krem folded his arms. “That's not important now. What is, is that it can be done and you have to try to do it. This isn't even about saving our skins it's about not spoiling this for him. The big ass drew a diagram to plan this. You have to pretend that you're surprised. I don't care how you do it, but don't let him know that you know.”

As much as Bulls ragtag group gave Dorian a headache, it was in moments like this he truly saw how much of a family they were. None of them were concerned about getting into trouble, only that Bull might somehow be hurt from their error. As much as Bull cared for them Dorian wondered if Bull truly understood how much his men cared for him in return.

He smiled despite himself and nodded.

“Upon both my real and invented honor I promise to conceal this act of treachery.” Dorian put a hand over his heart. “He'll never know.”

Not a single Charger looked like they believed him. All the same Krem finally stepped aside and let him hurry past when it was clear Dorian wasn't going to be stopped another time.

Within less than a dozen seconds Dorian was out the door only catching the last bits of conversation.

“We should get ready to hunt dragons as an apology shouldn't we?”

“Probably.”

X

If Dorian had been flying he wouldn't have moved as fast as he tried to make his way towards the vault library. His hand was on the door ready to throw it open when he caught voices inside just in time stop.

“Hey Josie, you seen Dorian anywhere? He wasn't downstairs.” Bull's voice was clear through the door and Dorian pulled back as if it were made of hot iron. His heart was beating so fast and hard he was sure Bull knew he was there.

“Not recently. Try your room perhaps?”

“Heh. If he was there I'd know and I wouldn't be here either. You'd probably hear something though...”

“I do not need the details. It was just a suggestion. I can at least tell you he wouldn't be in the wine cellar since I still have the key on my desk.” there was the sound of a pen rapping on knuckles and a muffled yelp. “You can't have it either. Last time you both got in there we had to send out for another shipment.”

“What if I told you it's a special occasion?”

“No.” Josie's tone was flat and firm.

“Fine, fine. I'll keep looking. Thanks Josie...owe!” another rap to knuckles was heard as well as muttered cursing about Antivan reflexes.

Dorian was moving faster than before if possible and ignoring the looks thrown his way. What did he care about how people looked at him now when he knew what was coming? He nearly tripped over Solas as he made his way for the stairs and the elf muttered something in an ancient language. Dorian didn't even bother returning the curses. He took the stone stairs two at a time till he was at the next floor and arrived at his usual place. He was breathing hard with flushed cheeks and his head was spinning as he tried to act in some natural manner.

In the end all he could do was slump down in his favorite chair with a book and then groan when he realized it was upside down.

“Vishante Kaffas this is a disaster.” his head was in his hand as he threw the book and heard it strike something with a gentle smack.

“Another author piss you off, Kadan?” Bull's voice sent Dorian nearly shooting up from his chair and whirling around. “Easy, Dorian, easy. It's just me. You alright?” concern lit the qunari's visible eye.

“I'm sorry, Amatus, I just...I've had a lot on my mind.” Dorian slumped back in the chair again.“I didn't hurt you did I? If I'd known you were there I'd have aimed at something decidedly less important.”

“It'll take more than a hardback to do any damage. Speaking of hard and backs...” Bull stepped closer tossing the book he'd caught over his shoulder as he pinned Dorian down in the chair by his sheer size and claimed the smaller mans lips with his. Dorian instantly responded wrapping his arms around Bull's neck to pull him down closer. Though Bull pulled back just a bit resting a hand on Dorian's forehead.

“You sure you're alright? You feel kind of warm.” Bull tilted his head and Dorian nodded.

“I'm just fine. Someone finally figured out how to get heat to this floor. I'm simply enjoying not freezing anymore.”

“You're flushed...”

“A side effect of enjoying that tongue of yours.” Dorian looked up through his lashes, though Bull didn't look convinced. “You seem to be asking me a good many questions. Anything in particular on your mind?”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dorian had a feeling the Chargers all shared a sudden urge to strangle him. He forced himself to remain calm. Anything else would only set Bull's senses off further.

“Why? Something on your mind?”

“This morning it seemed there was something you wanted to talk about. You keep asking if I'm alright, but what about you?” he moved his hand to cup Bull's cheek, smoothing his thumb over the scars. “You've been distracted today.”

Bull bowed his head slightly, resting his forehead against Dorian's and he could almost feel a tremble move throughout the others whole body. The only time he could remember ever seeing or feeling Bull this on edge over something was after losing the Qun.

“Amatus?”

In an instant, Dorian was scooped up from the chair into Bull's arms, giving an undignified yelp as he instinctively grabbed hold around Bull's neck.

“You great beast! I could do with some warning.” Dorian tightened his grip.

“Sorry, Kadan. I've got something to talk to you about, not here though. Somewhere private.”

“Like your room with the gaping hole in the wall?”

“Oh you haven't even seen a gaping hole yet.” Bull laughed and Dorian feigned an exasperated sigh as he was carried towards Bull's room

X

Hours later Dorian lay boneless in Bull's bed while his lover gently traced his chest.

“And so we end the day how we began it. Fitting.” Dorian hummed, pressing his lips to Bull's neck.

“Day's not over yet.” Bull murmured. “There's still something left I have to do.”

“Give me a moment to recover you brute and you can scandalize me more.”

Bull laughed, but it was softer and nervous. Throughout the sex Bull had said nothing of marriage and Dorian had made no more slips that he was aware of when it came to the topic. It was always in the back of his mind though and every time Bull said how beautiful he was or how much he loved him, Dorian wondered if the question was hidden in the next breath.

If it was it kept on hiding.

“Bull, talk to me.” Dorian finally pushed.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Whatever it is you haven't been saying all day.” it took all the strength he had left to turn onto his side and curl up against Bull's chest. Instant heat spread throughout his body from the Qunari's skin and he could hear his lover's heart beating. It hadn't calmed at all from the sex. If anything it was louder now.

“I love you, Kadan.”

“Ah, but you've said that before.” Dorian traced Bull's jaw with the back of his fingers.

“No, you don't...I...fuck...” Bull pushed himself up on his elbow to look down at Dorian, but made no attempt to pull away. “I mean it, Dorian. I love you...a lot. I don't know how this usually goes. There's some stuff you don't learn under the Qun and it's not the same learning it from the outside.”

“What are you talking about?” Dorian asked, his own heart racing.

“This would be so much easier if...this isn't how...” Bull kept cutting himself off, running a hand over his face.

“Amatus, you're not making any sense.” for one horrifying moment Dorian wondered if Bull would head for the door like so many others. Instead Bull drew him closer, a large hand cupping Dorian's cheek.

“I know I'm not. I know I...I know we don't need to change things. I know there's plenty of shit to get in the way of it changing and if you don't want that change it's fine. You say the word and we keep things exactly how they are now, but...fuck itDoriandoyouwanttomarryme?”

The words came out so fast and smashed together that Dorian wasn't entirely sure he'd heard right. Only the look on Bull's face told him he had. Now was the time for his performance to truly begin. Except it wasn't a performance at all.

“What?” his mouth was suddenly dry.

Bull took a breath.

“Do you...will you marry me? You can say no, Dorian. Nothing will change if you do. It...Dorian?” Bull's voice went tight and fear took hold in his eye as Dorian realized he was looking up at Bull and crying.

This hadn't been the plan. This hadn't been part of what he'd intended to do. He'd planned on saying yes and then straddling Bull in an instant to say it again. He'd even thought setting the curtains on fire might be a nice little reminder of when this all started.

Instead he was frozen, tears stinging his eyes and streaming down his face. Bull looked like a terror demon had just shown up above the headboard as he pulled back so fast he nearly toppled out of the bed trying to give Dorian space to escape if he wanted.

“Dorian, this isn't an ultimatum! You don't have to say yes. We can keep things like they are. Forget I said a damn thing. You don't have...damnit! Shit, shit, shit, Kadan please...”

“Yes.” a croaked answer interrupted Bull's panicked speech and froze the Qunari in place.

“Yes?”

“Yes...you great fool, yes of course.” Dorian's words melted into a laugh at the end as more tears flowed. It was one thing to hear it from others, but hearing Bull ask him this in his own words still hit as if he'd been entirely ignorant of it. This was real. It was happening. Something he never thought he could have, with a person he never expected, had collided into reality.

Soon he realized he wasn't the only one laughing or crying as Bull's own tears dripped down his face and a booming whooping laugh filled the room. He pulled Dorian closer, his large hands framing the mage's face as Dorian's own hands clasped over his.

“Yes?!”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“Absolutely!”

“You're not shitting me?”

“Amatus, if you wish I will say 'yes' in every language I know and carve it into that giant axe of yours.”

Bull laughed again and made to pull Dorian up to spin him around only for both to be thrown off balance and give a squawking yelp as they rolled off the bed in a tangle of sheets. Bull was somehow on his back with his legs still stuck on the bed, lifting his ass slightly in the air while Dorian was sprawled on top of him at an awkward angle. Both were still laughing and more tears came from laughing so hard. Soon the laughter melted into each other's mouth as they kissed hard, breathing harder still when they parted.

“Yes?” Bull asked once more and Dorian nodded.

“Yes.” Dorian placed a kiss directly over Bull's heart. Both nearly began laughing again when they realized their necklaces had become intertwined and tangled together. Dorian carefully began to untangle them before moving to help Bull into a position he could maneuver onto his feet.

“Did you really think I'd have said no if you'd asked earlier?” Dorian finally asked steadying Bull as he stood before sitting on the bed again. Bull paused looking up at him as he drew the smaller man into his lap.

“...How'd you know that's what I wanted to ask?”

Dorian realized his mistake and backtracked as fast as he could; hoping it wasn't over a cliff.

“Well...it would stand to reason after everything that this is what's been on your mind. It's a logical assumption...” he rambled. It was certainly a cliff.

“So it had nothing to do with my boys?” Bull raised an eyebrow.

“I...” he sighed, caught. “They didn't mean to spoil this for you. It was an accident. They thought we'd talked when they offered their congratulations.” Kaffas, was he defending that little band of miscreants?

Bull only smiled and shook his head.

“Had a feeling something was going on. I've seen less suspicious dragons.”

“You do lead by example. Perhaps it's a learned thing.” Dorian kissed Bull's cheek.

“Hey now I'm not suspicious. Conspicuous maybe, but not that bad...”

“Oh no, most subtle man I've ever met.” Dorian laughed, lightly tracing Bull's jaw. “You're certain you're not upset?”

“Nah. It was my own damn fault for waiting. I'm just glad...” he trailed off, dropping Dorian's gaze as he reached up, pressing the two halves of the dragon's tooth together. Warm brown hands covered cool gray ones, a kiss delivered to each of Bull's fingers.

“Your head is full of nonsense, Amatus. I want this. I want us to be this. There is no one I'd want more.”

Bull reached up, cupping Dorian's head around the back of his neck to pull him gently down till it dissolved into one long slow kiss.

“Fuck I love you.”

“I love you to.” Dorian whispered. “Of course you promise not to tell them.”

“Absolutely. It'll probably come out, but hey if they feel real bad we could do some bachelor dragon hunting.”

“You would use this to get a dragon hunt wouldn't you?”

“You want to know one of the best parts, Kadan?” Bull grinned wickedly.

“I shudder to think.”

“If my boys don't know that I know that you knew, we can probably get them to do most of the work for the wedding.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea, Amatus.”

“What? Using guilt?”

“No. Letting those troublemakers plan our wedding. It's likely to take place in some maker forsaken dragon infested area with...I'm going to stop now because you seem to like how that sounds.” Dorian's smile never wavered despite the threat of a Charger planned wedding.

“Like how you sound too.” Bull looked up at him, tracing his hands down Dorian's sides. “Will you say it again?”

Dorian leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Bull's lips before, resting his forehead against his.

“Yes.”

End


End file.
